


shame

by IggiesIguana



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Glam Rock - Fandom, Iggy Pop (Musician)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggiesIguana/pseuds/IggiesIguana
Summary: A grimy dressing room at Max's Kansas City. year: 1973.
Relationships: David Bowie & Iggy Pop, David Bowie/Iggy Pop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	shame

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Heroin use. My first fic, hope it's decent. angsty.

Iggy's head rolled back in ecstasy, melting into the slick vinyl sofa. The dressing room was filthy, pal mals hanging in the air. He pushed his damp hair off his forehead. A sudden knock at the door made him jump in his skin, he scrambled to yank the tight scarf off his arm and toss it on the table before a familiar voice called out. "Jim? are you in there?"

"Oh...David, yeah c'mon in." He relaxed a little, rubbing his bicep where the restraint had rawed his skin. 

The taller man entered the room shakily, face pale and forehead slick with perspiration. As he turned to face Iggy he looked like a ghost. Sunken eyes, disheveled hair, lost in the curls of smoke from a forgotten cigarette burning in the ashtray. 

"Jesus...what's gotten into you." Iggy stood up, grabbing David's arm to steady him, leading him to the sofa.

"I need...My managers got me off the coke and I'm having withdrawals. If anyone here can fix me up it's you...please." His voice quivered a little as he eyed the table and the contents on it. Iggy followed his line of sight. 

"David..." He started, a pit forming in his stomach. "Don't you want to clean up? I mean you'd be throwing aw-"

"Please!" David pleaded, grabbing the other man's veiny wrists tight. "For me." His eyes, like broken beer bottles, penetrated him. A wave of nausea came over Iggy. 

"Okay..." He shuddered, eyeing baggie of heroin lying inches away from them.  
"Skag. It's all that's on me"  
David swallowed anxiously, looking up at the blonde. The way his platinum hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty strands, how his pupils were huge and black. His knee high leather boots and white "hot pants" made him look go-go boy. "are you sure?" Iggy huffed, feeling waves of worry and guilt as he had to look away.

"Yeah, but..." David paused, chest rising and falling. "Do it for me."  
Iggy nodded slowly, he grabbed a leather belt from the coffee table. Unsure of his intentions, David's breath hitched. Iggy sat down on the couch next to David and took his arm. He began unbuttoning the sleeve of his silky blouse and pushed the fabric all the way up to his shoulder. Iggy took the belt and tied it tight around David's bicep, he gasped at how tight it was, and the pinch of the metal buckle. 

"Hold on for me baby." Iggy murmured, rifling through the mess on the table, producing the scarf. He tied it around his own upper arm and used his teeth to pull it real tight. He locked eyes with David, his smokey eyeshadow was smeared sadly. Iggy grabbed a silver spoon, lighter, and the snow. David watched in awe as the other man went about the process with more focus than he'd ever seen the singer manage. 

David's heart stopped when he saw the needle. Iggy took his arm, his hands radiating heat. The blonde leaned forward into the other man, whispering in his ear. "ready?" David swallowed hard, nodding. 

He gritted his teeth as he felt the hot pinch of the needle diving into his vein. In only a few seconds a haze fell over him, his heart seemed to slow and pleasure spread throughout his limbs. His substance hungry body thriving in the relief. A distant groan brought him back to some hazy version of reality. Iggy's head fell onto his shoulder as he tossed the syringe onto the floor. "It's good isn't it?" He laughed breathlessly, rolling his head into the other man's collar bone, his body oozing onto David's lap. He looked lazily up for a brief second before pressing his lips to the boney shoulder. David gasped quietly, the drugs in his system making the contact intense. 

Iggy kissed all the way down to the belt, and undid it, kissing the red marks it had left. "Jim..." David huffed, the scene before him left so far away, he needed Iggy closer. "Jim" His tone was pleading now as Iggy kissed his fresh scab where the needle had entered. 

Iggy's leaded blue eyes met David's. There wasn't anything right to say. David's breathing stopped like he forgot how as he cupped Iggy's cheek with his shaking hand. "Please." he whispered. 

"yeah yeah." Iggy grumbled, looking away. He untied the scarf around his arm and throwing it behind him. He crashed his lips on David's, their lips chapped and the kiss rough. He slid his hands into David's messy red hair aggressively, nearly pulled on it as he shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth. David's muffled moan sent shocks through Iggy's body. The blonde ground his hips into David, breaking their kiss so he could hear him huff and whine under his breath. 

There were voices screaming distantly in Iggy's head that said "this is wrong", but it all felt too good. David bit his lip hard, drawing blood. The blonde gave a muffled yelp, digging his nails into David's shoulders through his blouse. David bucked his hips upwards, the contact burning white-hot. His sweet mouth broke away from Iggy's, trailing down to his neck sloppily. 

"Fuck..." He whispered breathily, nails digging into David's back. Their pants were getting tight and this desperate clothed grinding was far too restricting. Iggy rolled off David reluctantly. 

"Cmon." He panted, waving to a bare mattress lying sadly on the concrete floor. it might have disturbed David if he wasn't so high...and horny. 

David moved towards it, legs shaky and his coordination questionable. He collapsed onto the mattress pulling Iggy on top of them. Their heat resumed as iggy smashed his lips against his messily, teeth and tongue and all. David's head was spinning and he let Iggy do the hard work for him. Iggy grabbed helplessly at the buttons of David's blouse before the redhead had to sit up and do it himself. "Clothing is fucking useless." Iggy grumbled, yanking off David's slacks and his own shorts, leaving his boots on as a stylistic choice. David kissed him hot and open mouthed before slithering down to nibble his inner thigh. Iggy's breath caught in his throat and he sat up on his elbows to watch.

"what do you want me to do for you baby?" David slurred coyly, looking up under heavy lashes. Iggy groaned, his head falling back. 

"Don't play games with me just fuck me. hard."

"Me, fuck you?" David laughed in surprise, his breath strained, looking up and running his palms up Iggy's strong thighs, ignoring his throbbing cock. 

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Iggy grabbed a fistful of David's hair and shoved him back down. He hissed through his teeth as David ran his tongue down his impressive length, secretly glad he wouldn't be taking up his own ass. The blonde groaned impatiently. Finally- David was sloppy and needy, taking all of Iggy in and gagging when he hit the back of his throat. Iggy thrusted forward, fucking his mouth with quiet gasps. "Oh god...fuck..." The blonde let go of David's hair and collapsed onto the mattress writhing and bucking into his mouth. David pulled away just when it was getting good, saliva from his nose to his chin. He wiped his mouth on his arm and kissed Iggy hard. He could taste himself on David. 

David pulled Iggy up in a sitting position, a rush of confidence coming over him. "suck." David demanded, shoving two fingers into Iggy's mouth. He shut his eyes, tongue swirling around David's digits and waiting anxiously for the real stuff. 

David pulled his fingers away and admired their work. The saliva glinted in the harsh light. "On your hands and knees." He commanded, shoving Iggy onto the mattress. David ran his fingers over Iggy's back with a ghostly touch, teasing. He yanked his head up by his blonde hair and whispered in his ear. "what do you want darling?" 

Iggy grumbled. "Fuck me."  
David purred, tracing lightly where he knew it was sensitive.  
"please..." He tried again. "Fuck me hard."  
David just traced the length of his dick, it wasn't enough. "David, put your cock in my ass. hell." David smiled into his hair then let go, Iggy's head hanging as he panted. 

"Atta boy." David shoved his slick fingers into Iggy roughly, eliciting a real moan. He slammed his fingers into him, balancing himself with a hand on Iggy's back. The shorter man was gasping into the mattress, the putrid smell of it and the pain of being stretched like this sending shockwaves through him. His head was still hazy from the dope but his body was on fire. The grime of it all only heightened his excitement. David scissored his fingers inside Iggy violently, making him cry out in broken sobs.

David pulled his fingers out and for a second Iggy missed them before he felt David's tip teasing his entrance. "Cmon" He pleaded to David, grasping at the mattress. "Fuck me." David shoved deep inside, making Iggy shout. He didn't bother being gentle as he thrusted, grabbing Iggy's hair once again, making him yelp.

"You're so loud for me baby." David chuckled breathily. He put his whole body into it, hitting the spot and making Iggy moan, his voice cracking. 

"Don't stop...choke me." Iggy sputtered. David reached around and grabbed Iggy by the neck, making him gasp. His moans were strangled. Iggy managed to choke out "I'm-unnhh...David." He groaned the other man's name as he came, shaking and panting. David held him up as he threatened to collapse as he thrusted a few more times into him before letting go with a groan. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths before David slid out of Iggy and rolled onto the mattress next to him. Their sweaty chests were rising and falling in sync, David rested his palm on Iggy's hard abs.  
"I'm sorry." Iggy murmured, rolling away from David's touch.  
"For what love?" David's body felt heavy as he spoke softly.  
"Hurting you like I hurt myself." He whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

It was only a few minutes maybe before Iggy got up. "I need a hit." He said lowly, pulling his shorts back on. David watched him slink off, his head spinning. There was a twinge of guilt and regret in the pit of his stomach as the heroin coursed through his veins.


End file.
